nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Taryn White
Taryn White is a character as seen in Dream Warriors, a troubled teenager who was commited to the Westin Hills Asylum along with several other teenagers who had been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, a dream stalker who was defeated by Nancy Thompson six years previous. Taryn is the third falling victim of the third Freddy Krueger's killing spree to die. Appearances Prior to her admission to Westin Hills Taryn had been addicted to drugs, but chose to be admitted to avoid juvenile hall and vowed to give them up and was clean during Nancy's visits to the hospital. However. Taryn did still keep her smoking habit. Taryn was also harassed by an orderly who was hinted to want more than flirt with her and was more than willing to provide her with drugs to get what he wanted. After Joey had been captured by Freddy, Taryn and the other children became the Dream Warriors, with Nancy's aid. Eventually, the Dream Warriors enter the dream to rescue Joey. However, when Freddy splits them up in a flurry of feathers Taryn is whisked away to dark hall. From there she can hear Kristen calling for Nancy, as she follows the voice she ends up in an alleyway (where she possibly used to do drugs). Death Taryn is trapped after a wall appears behind her and faces against Freddy in a 1on1 battle Taryn puts up a powerful effort but Freddy materialises her fear by turning his fingers into syringes and impales Taryns arms causing her veins to rush to her head and slowly kill her as she cries. Her soul was stolen and appears as one of the four faces on Freddys' chest after he reveals his power source. However, later in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, it can be assumed that Taryn was one of the many souls that were freed from Freddy after his defeat at the hands of Alice Johnson (one of the souls seen trying to escape Freddy's chest resembles her). Dream Power With the help and guidance of Nancy Thompson, Taryn discovered her very own unique dream power that made her "beautiful and bad." When she utilized her dream power, Taryn's appearance changes significantly to a punk biker. She wears lipstick and eye makeup, black leather biker's clothes with spikes, fingerless gloves and most notably, her long hair is done up in a mohawk. She also wields two switchblades, which she is able to fight with expertly. In this form, Taryn was shown to be quite a capable and powerful combatant, able to stand up and hold her own against Freddy for a short time before he defeated her. She even managed to wound him, a feat in which not many characters were not strong enough to accomplish by themselves. Quotes " In my Dreams I'm Beautiful..... And Bad!!!" " Ok Asshole, Lets Dance!" Other Appearances In the unofficial comic series of Elm Street, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Phillip and Jennifer appear to h elp Neil Gordon in the dream world. Taryn appears in a more revealing version of her dream warrior attire, wearing a leather leotard and thigh-high boots. Taryn is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors Nancy, Kincaid, Will and Kristen. She doesn't appear in her dream warrior attire but she does use her switchblades as her dream power. Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Dream warriors Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Mothers